Big Bull (Anarchy Reigns)
Summary Big Bull is a cyborg combatant in "Anarchy Reigns". After a certain incident following his death, Big Bull's brain was planted into a giant cybernetic Minotaur body by an unknown person. Despite his body being completely mechanized, Big Bull still remains full of energy and ready to settle desputes with his hooves. He is the first boss fight of the game and fights Jack to test his strength. After their brawl, he makes Jack an honorary member of his gang, much to the latter's dismay. Though despite his pushy mannear and boisterous personality, he is a passionate fighter who looks out for his comrades and will even try and fight after suffering heavy damage. He is about 9 feet tall and weighs 1300 kg Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Big Bull, The King of Altambra (Nickname) Origin: Anarchy Reigns Gender: Male Age: 31 (before incident), 4 (How long he's had his new body) Classification ''' Cyborg, Gang Leader '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cold Weapon Mastery, Skilled Bajiquan Practioner, Cyborgization Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can take down mutants bigger than him, helped Jack destroy the Cthulhu, a giant robot) Speed: Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ 'reactions (Can keep up with people like Jack) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can casually move his body around despite it weighing 1300 kg) 'Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can survive blows from giant mutants and robots) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range when using his Jet Hammer, Higher when using a gun or other projectiles Standard Equipment: Jet Hammer Intelligence: Average (He is however very haughty, and gets excited when fighting) Weakness: His brain is the only thing organic left in his body, he will die if it's destroyed. His travel speed becomes a lot more sluggish if he removes his hammer form its holster on his back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Big Bull's Fighting Style: '''Big Bull specializes in Bajiquan, a martial art that utilizes explosive short range elbow and shoulder strikes that attack the enemy's vital spots (such as stomach, neck, etc.) He combines this with a Jet Propelled Hammer to his back to create powerful blows. There's also some bull like moves added in as well. He is better in dealing with multiple foes at once. '''Jet Hammer: Bull's Killer Weapon. A giant rocket hammer used to smash enemies or send them flying. 360 Attack: Big Bull's arms turn into drill like horns and he spins around knocking and goring all foes around him. Charge Attack: Big Bull tucks in his head and his arms switch into drill horns, thereby turning him into his bull form. He then proceeds to activate his jet hammer (as a thruster and charges in). The longer he holds the charge the more powerful it is. Grab: Bull's various grabs. He can snatch up multiple people at once with no loss of effectiveness. * Frontal Grab: Bull grabs his foe(s) by the head and jumps up and slams them down. Bull then gets up and breathes out while moving his arms forward. * Down Grab: When an opponent is on the ground, Bull gets on top of them and punches them twice before slamming both his fists in their head Execution: Bul grabs his opponent by the neck and his other arm switches into a drill horn, he then proceeds to stab them at a rapid speed before they are ripped to shreds. Bull throws the head away when done (Used as a finisher on mutants) Rampage: Bull charges up and gains a temporary power boost (Though this is more of a game mechanic) Gallery Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anarchy Reigns Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cyborgs Category:Hammer Users Category:Robots Category:Drill Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tier 8